Hestia's Light
by FBMPyroTech
Summary: Slight modification of PJO, HOO. Starts In The Last Olympian. Hestia, goddess of hearth has realized after millennia has feeling for a certain son of Posiedon. Percy x Hestia Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***: **Please note this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for either the lameness or horrid plot line. Please leave review. **

Percy POV:

We ran until we reached the cliff where Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping. We stopped at the edge of the clearing. Nico bent over panting. When we had caught our breath we turned to see Mrs. O'Leary had some company.

There was a girl that looked about 14-15 years old. Instantly I was suspicious because well, five years of being a demigod kinda has that effect on you. When I saw Nico bow I bowed as well simply because I didn't know what was going on.

"Lady Hestia," Nico said.

"Hello Nico, I see Perseus is with you," she said quietly. When she looked at me I suddenly knew who she was.

"You're that girl from camp, the one who was always by the brazier. I apologize, I never knew," I stammered.

"There is nothing to be forgiven young Perseus. I am often overlooked, people are too busy with their lives just to stop and have a decent meal by the hearth. But now let's put this unfortunate business behind us and just forget the chaos and enjoy a meal," Hestia said as she spread here arms and a three plates appeared on the picnic blanket beside her. The plates were heaped to the rim with mashed potatoes, meatloaf, peas, corn, the whole works.

I inhaled deeply not knowing the last time I had a decent meal such as this. Before digging in I scraped off a portion of the meal in to the fire. Hestia seemed more relaxed when we did so. Then I remembered that she was once an Olympian prior to giving her seat up to Dionysus so she still received a portion of the offering. I nodded to her and she simply smiled.

Hestia POV:

As he ate I watched him. He was quite attractive, actually more attractive than any man I've ever encountered before. I began to ponder if he could be… I shook these thoughts out of my head and made note to scald Aphrodite later.

I noticed that Nico and Percy had both finished their meals and so I waved my hands and the dishes disappeared. Then Percy asked "Why do you tend to the hearth?"

I told him, someone must take care of the hearth where the heart iis the strongest. And with that I willed my flame to roar to destructive heat. Nico and Percy both recoiled at the sudden increase in temperature. AS quickly as I had caused it tojflare up I calmed it down to a mere flame.

"Fire can be both a tool and a weapon young Percy. It can build, but just as easily it can destroy. You must know how to control it. You must make your choice. And your time to make yours is coming soon." I said. With that without realizing what I was about to do I leaned over and kissed him, on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise but they eventually closed to savor the kiss.

We broke away and touching my forehead to his I said, " If you ever lose your way, come back to the hearth it will always guide you. I give you my blessing."

What he did next caught me completely unawares. He kissed me and whispered, "I will hold those words close."

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see a very bemused Nico standing next to Mrs. O'Leary who looked like she was ready to go. Percy walked up to them and when he turned I teleported him home.

***Author's Note*: Hope you liked the first chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I will get to it ASAP - FBMPyroTech**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, I sincerely apologize for the wait. Since I was building my monster gaming PC I misplaced the hard drive with my old files so I made new stories to keep you guys entertained while I looked for it. So I intend to put up Chp. 3 by say August 22 since I just got back in school my upload time will be about one every other week pending on my workload.**

**~Time Skip…Battle of Olympus~**

**Throne Room:**

"You promised Luke, you remember, you promised," Annabeth shouted moving in closer for better leverage. Hestia watched as Annabeth boldly moved in on Kronos/Luke. Despite her wounded shoulder she held her ground. Finally the golden color disappeared from Kronos/Luke's eyes and Luke said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry…GAAAAHHHH,"

"Stupid girl. He is mine," Kronos said before unleashing a blast of energy sending Annabeth sprawling across the floor. Percy standing up jumped to protect her while Kronos advanced in on them. Hestia wanted to do something but she had no will to cause harm to anybody no matter how evil. Percy managed to disarm Kronos and Backbiter was sent skidding across the floor into the fireplace. Hestia summoned all her power and concentrated on melting the blade. It slowly began to melt in the hearth.

Kronos lunged for the blade and tried to grab it. The hearth was so hot he scalded his hand on the hot blade. Hestia reached out and grabbed his wrist further burning him. Releasing Kronos' wrist he reeled in pain. Finally he spoke, "you think you have defeated me, look Typhon is here. And he will destroy the gods."

Then there was the sound of a conch shell and the Hudson River exploded in fury. A 40 foot tall wave swamped the city as Poseidon's army came out of the river in full attack. Typhon stood no chance. He was swarmed and slowly drug down to Tartarus via a nasty water slide created by Poseidon. Kronos furious swept his hand across the smoke and turned to attack Percy.

Something happened. Kronos' body spasmed out at weird ways, his body glowing gold, and then dimming temporarily. It was like something was fighting Kronos' final form. Then Hestia realized, Luke was fighting back.

"Percy, please, give me the knife," Luke begged before subcoming to more convulsions. Percy worried and confused, clearly thinking he was off his rocker gave Luke Annabeth's knife. Luke grasped the knife and unclasped a chink of armor, just under the armpit. With great difficulty he drove the knife home and a massive explosion of energy came out. Sending everyone flying, the light died down and they reluctantly got up. Annabeth screamed, "LUKE!" before running towards the body sprawled on the floor, blood slowly spreading. Grover helped Percy up from his catatonic state after he had been slammed against the floor. Hestia materialized and ran over to Annabeth who was cradling Luke's dying form in her lap crying.

"Annabeth, do think you could've loved me," Luke asked coughing up blood. Hestia summoned some nectar and ambrosia and set about trying to heal the Son of Hermes. She poured nectar down his throat trying her best to save him, he did deserve it after all; he had just saved the world. She helped him swallow the ambrosia as his breath grew shallower.

Annabeth leaned down and kissed the son of Hermes saying, "Don't die on me now." Hestia having done all she could let them be and walked over to Percy who was leaning against the wall, his wounds apparent. She gave him a flask of nectar which he downed gratefully. He looked back at her his eyes no longer filled with the fire they used to have, "Do you remember what you told me in Connecticut my lady?"

"Yes," she answered quietly so as to not disturb Annabeth and Luke, while Grover went looking for some medical supplies. She tore a sleeve of her dress and wrapped it around a large gash on his arm and secured it tightly. She frowned when Percy winced when she tied it off. Pulling him gently into her embrace he rested his head on her shoulder. They were interrupted as the gods barged in clearing expecting a battle.

Instead they found a dying son of Hermes, a shocked Satyr, and a goddess and a demigod holding each other, and a daughter of Athena comforting the son of Hermes. Hermes walked over to his son, collapsing to his knees, "my son, I've failed you."

"No you haven't father," Luke coughed, "I failed all of you, and I'm sorry. Kronos is gone." And with that he closed his eyes. "Apollo, bring them to the infirmary, I want to debrief everyone. NOW," Zeus ordered.

**Later that night…**

Percy walked into his cabin and closed the door behind him. They had been congratulated in every way possible. He had not stayed for the celebration and he wanted just to rest after all had happened. Apollo had said Luke would survive, just with very intensive recovery. Annabeth refused to leave his side since then. Clarisse had offered him a ride back to camp on one of the chariots. He had gladly accepted the offer.

Hestia flashed into camp near her station by the hearth. Clarisse was sitting on a bench watching the flames. She looked up at the goddess before jerking a thumb over her shoulder towards Cabin Three. Hestia quietly said, "Thank you," before walking to the cabin. She walked up the door and lightly knocked.

Percy groaned wondering who could be there considering Clarisse was the only one in camp besides him, and she wouldn't talk to him. Opening the door, he saw Hestia's warm smile, and pulled her inside. They wrapped each other in their embrace before sitting down on the bed. He gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his. They found themselves closing the distance and locking their lips once again.

Percy's tongue brushed against Hestia's lip begging for entrance. She granted him entrance as their tongues battled for dominance. They made out for some time before passing out from sheer exhaustion. They laid, spooning, not wanting anything different.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope to build further on this, I meant to post this a long time ago, sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews and patience. Leave a review, hate me for making you wait? I don't blame you. But thanks for waiting anyways,**

**FBM PyroTech**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys Third chapter of Hestia's light. Finished it sooner than expected. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be in one-two weeks, sooner if I finish it before then.**

Hestia stirred in her sleep. She gently opened her eyes, confused why she wasn't in her temple, she remembered why. She felt his arm draped across her waist and his breath across her neck. Rolling over, she stared into his face, His features were firm, yet held a soft meaning to them. She brushed her fingers through his jet black hair, the streak of silver hair from his time under the sky remained, a permanent scar that somehow only made her fall harder for him.

Wait…fall for him, she was a virgin goddess, not some love sick puppy. She looked back at him and decided that she may be a goddess, but she could still love, secretly, but still love. Her demigod stirred and looked up to her smirking with that distinct smirk of his.

"Good morning milady," Percy said not moving from his position. Hestia snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around him inhaling his salty sweet scent.

"Morning, my hero," she whispered into his ear while she nuzzled his neck. He pulled her in for yet another kiss as they knew what last night's actions were leading up to, they just weren't sure where to go with them. They broke apart as someone rapped on the door shouting, "Hey, Kelp-Head get up everyone is just getting back." It was Clarisse, he had to thank her for giving him a ride back last night. Groaning they separated and got out of bed. Percy picked up riptide from its place on his nightstand and pocketed the pen. Giving Hestia one more light kiss, they exited the cabin and went their separate ways.

Walking out to the Big House where meals were served when not so many people were at camp, he was cut off by Clarisse who seemed to heading towards the same place. "So a goddess huh," Clarisse questioned as they approached the Big House. Occasionally a camper or three would show up via Pegasus or chariot, but they would stumble half-drunk towards their cabin.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Clarisse," Percy said monotonously. Clarisse socked him in the shoulder and Percy feinted being hurt. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me…for now," she laughed wickedly before jogging the rest of the way up to the Big House. Percy shook his head in disbelief and ran after her.

He found her in the kitchen with Chiron who was fuming about being stuck in his confounded wheelchair again. Several placements had been set around a round table. Percy walked in and grabbed the ingredients to make breakfast. Some pancake mix, blue berries, butter, syrup, milk, honey, bacon, potatoes, etc. Percy set about making blue berry pancakes just like his mother used to make for him while he was at home. Clarisse took the potatoes and grated them on a course cheese grater to make hash browns. Cooking some mid-sized pancakes, he melted some butter on them to give them a nice and fluffy texture. Clarisse was frying some bacon, sunny side up style eggs, and hash. When she pulled the bacon off the frying pan Percy tossed some bread on the pan causing it to sizzle. Clarisse raised an eyebrow but it was shrugged off. About thirty seconds later Percy scooped up the bread and put it on a platter. They picked up the platters and brought them out to the table. Chiron looked up from his paper smelling the air. Percy disappeared back into the kitchen to go grab the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

When there was a timid rap on the door they looked up to see Hestia smiling. "Sorry to interrupt; I had to find out where that scent was coming from," She explained. Percy walked out of out the kitchen carrying the pitcher. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, but he showed no reaction except for a smile. Chiron gestured for her to sit down. She sat down next to Percy who lightly, but barely noticeably blushed. Chiron didn't notice but Clarisse certainly did. She smirked and raised an eye brow. Percy kicked her shin under the table and glared at her, but it only encouraged her. Hestia put a gentle restraining hand on Percy's thigh and he placed his hand on hers.

They scraped some food into a bronze brazier in the corner then tucked into the food. Hestia melted at how amazing the food tasted. "This is probably better than anything I could conjure up," Hestia complimented as she cut another piece of pancake. Clarisse took the opportunity to throw Percy under the bus and said, "You can thank Percy for this meal milady, he cooked everything." She sneered at Percy who couldn't deny it because his mouth was full of food. Hestia leaned over and gave Percy a peck on the cheek saying, "Payment for the meal my hero."

IF Percy could turn any redder, he'd have to be a tomato. Clarisse snickered and finished her meal. Chiron finished and said something about relaxing on the porch before rolling out. Hestia said she had to go tend the fires on Olympus and flashed out. Clarisse helped Percy wash the dishes before they left. Percy summoned an orb of water and dropped it on Clarisse.

"Hey what was that for," she demanded knowing full well why had done it.

"I don't need you playing match maker War Head. She fed me a meal so it's really only fair that I return the favor. As for the kiss it's something she does okay, geez," Percy shot out rolling his eyes at the last word. Drying off the last plate and putting it in the cupboard they walked out.

Finally Clarisse spoke, "You know I exist to torment you seaweed brain." She took off her soaked jacket and threw it over her shoulder. Percy was about to retort when someone called out Clarisse's name. They turned to see Chris stumbling down the hill towards them. Clarisse rolled her eyes and said, "Well looks like I'd better get him to bed. Later Prissy." With that she took off to go get Chris before he face planted on the ground.

Percy shook his head before turning to go to the beach where he had a sneaking feeling he would find a certain someone.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm decided to get this chapter up ASAP before I get bundled down with homework. Hope you enjoyed it leave a review so I can see what I can build on. Once again thanks,**

**FBM PyroTech**


End file.
